


JDNT

by Kiovi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Bunny Angela, Butt Plugs, Cages, Choking, Collars, Cunnilingus, Dom Moira, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Master/Pet, Moicy, Pet Angela, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiovi/pseuds/Kiovi
Summary: Angela plays the role of Moira's pet bunny-- blindfolded, and completely surrendered to her Master's will.





	1. Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afracturedthought](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afracturedthought/gifts).



> This is my first fic! (Please be gentle...)  
> I haven't written anything since my RP and fanfic-reading days in middle school, like, 15 years ago.  
> But Moicy has been my all-consuming thought lately, and I just had to get this out. 
> 
> The title of this fic, and the song lyrics at the top of each chapter are taken from the song "JDNT" by Glass Animals.  
> I really fucking love Glass Animals...  
> I definitely recommend giving them a listen. (At least that one song... or ,like, the entire ZABA album)
> 
> Also, I dedicate this to my wife, @afracturedthought who inspired me to write in the first place.  
> Thanks for proofreading, and helping me edit the crap out of this, Panda <3.

_"One more little blow_  
_One more tap and I'll collapse_  
_Teetering on a toe_  
_I feel that final poke_

_Please, it's not okay_  
_Oh, can't you feel your dirty face_  
_Oh, don't it leave that filthy taste_  
_When you squeeze that life untamed_

_I_  
_Free_  
_Fall_  
_Real slow"_

“JDNT”- Glass Animals  


__________

“Come to me,” a smooth, low voice beckoned from across the room. 

Angela quickly moved to obey the command of her Master. She concentrated on stilling her breathing, and crawled carefully on hands and knees across the rug toward the direction of the voice.

“Stay,” the voice ordered, much closer this time. Angela halted promptly at the command, and found herself kneeling on all fours at the edge of the shag rug in front of what appeared to be the silhouette of Moira’s chair. 

They were in Moira’s “playroom” positioned just outside of the geneticist’s home office. The two rooms were connected by a hidden door located behind Moira’s desk. Moira and Angela used this secret room as their own private stage to act out on their fantasies whenever they could manage to pull themselves free from all-nighters at the lab.

The room wasn’t very big, but was comfortably arranged. Built-in bookshelves spanned from floor to ceiling along the entirety of one wall. Littering the shelves were various books, oddities, toys and devices that were all part of Moira’s exotic collection. A huge, elaborately framed mirror sat along the entire length of the adjacent wall, giving the cozy room a much more spacious appearance. Opposite the mirrored wall was a traditional stone fireplace that was centered directly between the door leading to Moira’s office and a large metal kennel. In front of the fireplace, facing the cage, was an enormous armchair carved out of ebony wood, and upholstered with purple velvet. This regal throne belonged to none other than Moira. 

A round, white shag rug in the center of the room gave the impression of a fuzzy island floating amidst the open, empty space between all of the furniture. A few more miscellaneous pieces of furniture and artwork lined the walls throughout the remainder of the room, leaving the floor clear and obstacle-free for the most part. 

Angela drank in the dark, slender shadow seated in the chair before her. Even through her blindfold, the commanding presence of the figure was enough to spark excitement in Angela, and send tingles down her spine. She knelt at attention with her palms on the floor, knuckles clenched tight, and awaited further instructions from her Master. 

Shadowy black legs kicked out, and landed with a loud click of stilettoed heels on the hardwood floor just beyond the border of the shag rug. The shadow was darker now, but not much clearer, and to Angela, the figure appeared to stretch up toward the ceiling, and well out of her range of sight. 

Angela’s vision was rendered almost completely useless by the material covering her eyes. The room was dimly lit to begin with, but with the added layer of a lace blindfold, Angela could only manage to make out blurry, darkened shapes at best. She had no choice but to rely solely on her other senses, and the will of her Master. The feel of a cold leather object tapped under Angela’s jaw, and lifted her chin toward the ceiling. Angela recognized the feel of the object as Moira’s riding crop-- one of their favorites. An object of both pain and pleasure, depending on the will of the one wielding it. Angela could barely make out a low chuckle coming from the looming shadow just in front of her. 

Angela didn’t notice the crop coming toward her until it came in contact with the side of her exposed thigh with a loud, startling slap. The blonde bit down on her bottom lip to keep from inhaling too sharply, and held perfectly still, ignoring her natural instinct to react. Angela exhaled slowly as the riding crop fell to rest upon the peak of her butt cheek. The shadowy figure hummed in contentment as she circled around Angela to stand behind her on the rug. The folded tongue of the riding crop trailed down Angela’s naked bottom, toward her inner thigh, and back up the inside of Angela’s other thigh, grazing ever so gently along the strip of her sheer, lacy panties. The crop then trailed a crescent shape up the outside of Angela’s other cheek, and smacked an audible little kiss on the top of her ass. 

“I see that you’ve worn the tail I gave you,” the dark figure’s sultry Irish voice purred from behind her. 

The tail that the voice referred to was a small butt plug adorned with a rounded poof of white fur at the base. When inserted, it was the perfect, fluffy cherry on top of the blonde’s lacy bunny ensemble. 

Angela could feel the smooth leather of the riding crop rub up her panties to prod at the tuft of fur protruding between the heart-shaped keyhole opening in the back of her panties. Angela bit back a whimper at the sensation of the bulb inside her being taunted and pressed further by the crop, and anticipated what the tall shadow would do next. 

The blonde was dressed entirely in white, with sheer lace panties, and a tiny, matching lace bralette that barely covered the buds of her flushed pink nipples hinting through the thin fabric. The lace elements were all made of the same semi-opaque material as the blindfold, which was wrapped around Angela’s head, and fastened in place by a lacy bow knotted just under her high ponytail. Atop Angela’s head was a headband adorned with a perky pair of wire bunny ears covered in lace. Long, white thigh-high stockings stretched the length of her legs, and bit tightly into the flesh around the middles of her plump thighs. Slipped around each of Angela’s hands were small white mittens that gave the appearance of paws, and restricted her hands to take the shape of fists. Angela was dressed perfectly for the role of a fragile rabbit ensnared in the claws of a sadistic predator. 

“Sit.” The command was punctuated with a swift slap of the crop against Angela’s mound. 

The bunny obeyed, enjoying the small luxury of the shag carpet against her cold, exposed bottom. The figure leaned down to trail a clawed thumb up Angela’s bare neck, and along her jaw to her bottom lip. The nail bit sharply into the blonde’s lip, threatening to break into the swollen flesh before dragging Angela’s bottom jaw down to part her mouth open. Angela could feel the other’s warm breath against her lips and filling her mouth. It took everything in her not to lean forward to search for the lips that she knew were now within reach. The bunny knew that acting outside of her Master’s orders would only lead to punishment. 

Slender fingers drew idle shapes along Angela’s neck down to her delicate, pale collarbone. The fingers moved to wrap snuggly around Angela’s neck, and squeezed with enough sudden pressure to make Angela’s eyes widen under her blindfold. 

The hand pressed with a bit more force against Angela’s throat, and she could feel her fists begin to relax against her will as her vision blurred and swarmed with static. Angela struggled to keep herself still and sitting upright as another hand reached forward to dip below the gauzy white fabric of Angela’s bralette, and tweaked at the hardened rosy peaks of her breasts with pointed claws. 

Just as Angela was certain she was about to lose control of her consciousness, the hand at her throat was gone, and the bunny gasped and let out a strangled cough as she blinked through the tears and phantom lights clouding her eyes. 

Before she could completely catch her breath, Angela’s gaping mouth was filled with her Master’s warm, slick tongue that lashed and danced against her own as if it intended to draw her in like a flame seducing a moth, and swallow her whole. The kiss was rough, sloppy, and way too short for Angela’s preference. She longed for more as she felt their mouths separate, leaving a thread of spit connecting their lips for a brief moment before it snapped. Angela panted as her Master’s tongue traced along the shape of her bottom lip, and brought it between her teeth with a sharp bite before pulling away. 

The shadowy figure straightened, and turned to take the position of standing behind Angela on the rug. The trembling bunny felt something cool and thin snake around her neck from behind. Angela felt the tightening of a strap around her neck until it was hugging almost flush against her throat. A collar. 

Angela could feel her Master’s skillful fingers fastening the buckle at her nape. She longed for those fingers to linger on her skin for even just a moment, but they vanished along with the warmth of her Master’s body behind her as soon as the task was done. 

Angela heard the muffled click of heels circling to her front again. The shadowy figure of her Master leaned down, and hooked two fingers underneath the collar, pulled up, and closed what little space there was left between the thin white strip of leather and Angela’s throat. The bunny’s head pounded, and her eyes started to water as the knuckles at her windpipe pressed in for several very long seconds before finally releasing the collar. The figure took a step back as Angela gasped for breath, and struggled to steady herself as her head spun, and stars burst behind her blackened vision. 

“You look absolutely stunning, mo pheata (my pet),” 

Between the lack of oxygen, and the compliment from her beloved Master, Angela could feel her face burning beneath her blindfold. The bunny’s heart swelled when a cool hand reached down to cup her face while another hand brushed soothing strokes over her hair. Her Master’s thumb rubbed icy circles over Angela’s burning cheek, and the bunny melted into the contact. 

The moment was cut short when both of the hands withdrew, leaving Angela aching for more. Angela could hear the dull click of heels rounding her side. The pointed toe of a shoe nuzzled between Angela’s legs, rubbed along the sheer strip of her panties, and prompted her to lift her ass. 

The bunny pulled herself to her knees and eagerly raised her fluffy tail for her Master. Angela felt hands move down to cup each of her ass cheeks, and massage deep circles into her thighs. The bunny felt the sudden white hot burn of nails digging into her flesh. Angela cried out before she could stop herself, and bit down hard on her lower lip to dampen the sound. Too late. 

Angela barely had any time to prepare herself before a sharp swat of the riding crop’s shaft sang out against the most tender, vulnerable part of her thighs just below her butt cheeks. Angela tensed, bit into her bottom lip, and prepared for the possibility of another swing of the crop as the sting from the first hit throbbed down the backs of her thighs . 

“Control yourself, Coinín (bunny). I haven’t instructed you to speak, now have I?” The voice inquired. 

The bunny didn’t answer. 

“Permission to answer the question,” The voice barked. 

Angela dropped her head, and released her lower lip that was now bright red and swollen from being trapped between her teeth. 

“N-no, Sir!” The bunny chimed. “I didn’t think so.” The silky voice replied. 

Angela received two more sharp swats for good measure before the crop was replaced by the hands of her Master returning to grope at Angela’s naked cheeks. The pads of her Master’s fingers traced their way along the angry red lines now marring Angela’s thighs. The hands kneaded at Angela’s flesh a bit more, then guided the thin, sheer strip of her panties upward to draw the fabric tightly against itself, and wedged it between Angela’s folds.The blonde let out a shaky breath as she felt wet warmth gush out of her from either side of her strained panties, and slowly drip trails down the insides of her thighs. Angela heard a low, sultry hum behind her indicating that her Master had noticed the arousal spilling from between her legs. 

“You’re already so eager, mo pheata,” The voice purred. 

Angela felt her face flush, and she fought to stay perfectly still as her Master’s hand moved to rest against the dripping warmth between her legs. A single finger circled lazily around the area of Angela’s clit, never quite zoning in on the bundle of nerves that swelled beneath the fabric. It took a great deal of concentration for the poor bunny to keep herself from thrusting her hips into the hand that continued to hover just beyond reach. 

The hand beneath her continued drawing idle patterns over Angela’s panties, which were now completely drenched. Angela sucked in a sharp breath as she felt the sensation of her Master’s hot tongue suddenly lick a long, slow stripe up the blonde’s inner thigh. 

The tongue pressed flat against her slit, and the bunny internally cursed the panties that separated her from feeling her Master’s raw mouth. Angela widened the gap between her legs to allow her Master to lap up the juices that had overflowed down her inner thighs. Her Master’s mouth disappeared after cleaning up and sucking away Angela’s spillage. 

The bunny felt something smooth and rod-like press at the fabric stuffed between her legs. Angela recognized the object as the thin, leather wrapped handle of the riding crop. The blonde swallowed the moan rising in her throat as the hand beneath her brushed up over her butt cheek, and slid under the lacy strip of fabric hugging Angela’s hips. 

The fist clutched the waistband of Angela’s panties and peeled them down and out from between her slit. A sticky web of arousal stretched between Angela’s exposed pussy and her panties now resting just above her knees. Hands moved to lift Angela’s knees one at a time to free her from the soiled fabric. The handle of the riding crop returned to circle Angela’s entrance, and tease along her drooling slit. 

“What is it that my pet desires, hmm...?” The smoky voice of her Master trailed around Angela like a heady perfume. The smooth handle continued to stroke trails up and down Angela’s wet folds, making her weaker by the second. 

“Sir, p-please... I want you to f-fuck me!” the bunny mewled in response. Angela flushed when she barely recognized the voice that escaped her lips. Did she really sound that desperate? 

The bunny heard a sultry chuckle behind her followed by the riding crop handle suddenly nudging into her entrance. 

“Such a needy little girl,” her Master purred low in Angela’s ear. 

The warmth of breath tickling her neck paired with that intoxicating voice sent a shiver down Angela’s spine. The blonde bit back a whimper, and spread her arms to prevent herself from falling forward. The handle of the crop slowly pulled out almost completely before plunging deeper inside Angela with a little more force. The handle continued to pump just inside Angela’s entrance, repeating the motion of almost pulling out before plunging back in at a slightly more rapid speed. 

The handle suddenly slammed forward, ramming directly into Angela’s sweet spot. Air rushed out of Angela’s lungs, and she felt her knees weaken at the sensation of the smooth, leather handle grinding deep inside her. The handle worked away at Angela’s sweet spot with perfect precision while stimulating the bunny’s tail plug through her inner wall. 

Angela let out a faint whimper as a hand dipped down to put pressure on her clit while the rhythm of the crop handle increased. The crop took on a rough, steady pace churning up her insides, and driving the bunny wild. 

Angela’s pussy filled the room with lewd squelching noises as the crop handle continued to coax out a steady stream of juices from between her legs. Angela’s head lolled forward as she grew hazy with pleasure. The bunny concentrated on not letting a sound escape her lips as she felt the warmth in her core swell. 

Just as Angela was certain she wouldn’t last much longer, the hand at her clit vanished, and the handle of the crop slowed to a crawl before sliding out of her. Angela gasped as her hips twitched and bucked back involuntarily, leaving her desperately clenching at nothing. 

A hand reached down to knead the blonde’s thighs, circling her clit before sliding up toward her fluffy little tail, collecting a palm full of fresh slick on the way. Her Master’s soiled hand came down hard with a loud, wet smack against the plush center of Angela’s ass cheek. The bunny let out a barely audible sob as her arms and legs started to shake from a mixture of overstimulation and bracing herself on all fours. 

Angela felt her ass cheek tingle and cool as the aftershock of the slap subsided. She felt the warm presence behind her shift to kneel on the floor in front of her. Angela felt the gentle scrape of nails run through her hair to guide back a few locks that had fallen into her face. 

“You’re such a good girl,” her Master crooned in her ear. Angela felt a crooked smile press to her neck just under her ear, followed by a line of hungry nibbles down her throat. 

“You should see yourself,” The voice hummed into Angela’s shoulder. 

“ _Gorgeous_ , mo pheata,” The voice punctuated the statement with a bite into the soft flesh below Angela’s collar. 

The bunny could feel her face flush even redder beneath the realization of her Master’s gaze. Angela clamped her gaping mouth shut as she suddenly grew more conscious of how she probably looked. Arms wrapped around either side of Angela’s head to unfasten and remove the blindfold. 

Angela blinked several times, and darted her eyes quickly around the room to take everything in, and adjust to being able to see clearly again. The rabbit’s big blue eyes locked onto the mismatched eyes of Moira mere inches in front of her. Angela felt her eyes swell with tears that threatened to run down her cheeks. She never thought she could feel so relieved to see her Master’s smug face leering at her after being trapped in a blurry haze for so long. 

Moira curled a finger under Angela’s collar, her teeth glinting behind a crooked smile. She yanked the blonde forward, and smashed their mouths into a searing kiss. A strangled moan slipped from Angela’s lips as she gave into her Master’s fervent tonguing. Angela sucked greedily at her Master’s mouth until she was pushed away. 

The tall Irish woman ran her fingers through her hair, smoothing her red locks back into place as she peered down at her prey panting on the floor in front of her. Angela met her Master’s gaze through heavy-lidded eyes. 

Moira’s expression was impossible to read. She always appeared so sinister and haughty that Angela could never judge her true intent. The bunny was content with enduring anything Moira felt like putting her through just to feel the momentary reward of her Master’s touch, words of praise, and those devilish lips against her own. 

Moira pulled the blonde forward, guiding her by the collar to crawl on hands and knees toward the giant mirror against the wall. Moira ordered Angela to kneel at the edge of the rug just in front of the mirror. Angela obeyed, staring mystified at the shaken, flushed bunny staring back at her with wild, unfocused eyes. 

Moira kneeled behind Angela to watch her pet’s every move from over her shoulder. The bunny’s face reddened, and she averted her gaze to stare at the floor, flustered by her lustful expression laid bare before her. Moira chuckled, and wrapped her arm around Angela’s shoulders to stroke her burning cheek. 

“Come, now. Don’t be shy, mo pheata ,” Moira drawled as she lifted Angela’s chin up to force her to face herself in the mirror. Angela bit the corner of her lip, and shifted her eyes back toward her own reflection. 

The blonde was spilling out of her stretched bralette, exposing the hardened peaks of her nipples straining out from her swollen breasts. Angela’s usually coiffed hair clung to her face and neck in a halo of platinum waves. Her entire body was glistening with a fine mist of sweat, and her juices were pooling between her thighs. 

“The _state_ of you!” Moira growled, and curled her lips into a sly smile. Moira’s eyes gleaming with a hint of malice as she began to grope over Angela’s lush curves. 

Angela teetered forward under the weight of her Master’s body pressed forcefully against her backside. The bunny lifted a mittened fist against the mirror to keep herself from crashing into it head-first. Moira gathered the silky locks of Angela’s ponytail between her fingers and inhaled, taking in the scent of coffee and lab chemicals mixed with a hint of raw vanilla, and the deep, alluring incense of Angela’s sweat. Angela’s legs trembled as her breasts were pressed against the cold mirror. Moira’s knee had made its way between the bunny’s thighs to rest under her mound. With one hand gripping Angela’s ponytail, and the other holding tightly to one of Angela’s hips, Moira began to guide Angela along the leg of her dress pants. 

Angela could feel herself soaking through the fabric as she painted a slippery stripe over Moira’s thigh. The fist holding Angela’s hair thrust her head back, forcing the bunny’s knees to buckle as her neck strained against the collar in a backward arch to meet the voracious gaze of her Master. 

Moira leaned down to close the space between their lips for just a second before pulling away to drink in her bunny’s heady expression. Moira pushed Angela’s head forward with a low grunt, pressing the blonde’s cheek against the cold glass wall, and pinned her helplessly as she ground her leg into Angela’s pussy. Angela melted against the mirror, and continued to spill out over Moira’s pants. 

Moira lifted Angela in one fluid motion, and laid her down on her back on the plush rug. Moira pulled Angela back into a ravenous kiss as she finally relinquishing her death-grip on the blonde’s ponytail. Moira straddled Angela with the knee of her ruined pant leg pressed between the blonde’s bare legs again. The red-head gathered up both of Angela’s tiny wrists in one hand while her other hand reached across the rug beyond Angela’s line of sight. The bunny squirmed in delight as she suckled at her Master’s tongue, and bucked her hips along the length of the leg between her slick thighs. 

Moira broke the kiss with a wet smack, and lifted Angela’s wrists above her head to pin them to the floor. Moira’s other hand returned from its searching, and her Master leaned over Angela to busy herself with something above the bunny’s head. Angela felt the tight tug of something wrap around her forearms and draw her wrists together. Something damp. 

The bunny felt the snap of a knot tighten, and she couldn’t help but wiggle her arms a bit to test at the binding. A crooked smile played at Moira’s lips as she towered over the blonde on the floor and observed her confused expression. Angela definitely couldn’t separate her wrists anymore, but why was the fabric around her wrists wet? Curiosity took over, and Angela looked up as she lifted her arms a bit to see what was wrapped around her wrists. 

“Really, Moira? My fucking panties?!” Angela chided as her eyebrows furrowed, and her cheeks flushed with anger. 

Angela had momentarily forgotten the ‘no speaking’ rule as she cursed that handsome Irish jerk for stretching out and and destroying the bunny’s favorite pair of expensive, custom lace underwear when there were countless more appropriate binding tools within reach all over the room. 

Moira chuckled and tweaked one of Angela’s nipples between her razor-sharp claws, causing the bunny to arch her back off the floor. 

_Scheisse_ (Shit). 

Angela’s heart pounded with a sudden burst of adrenaline as she realized what was about to happen. 

Moira reached over to grab the discarded riding crop from across the room before standing suddenly to lay a harsh smack of its leather tongue against either side of the tender meat of Angela’s thighs. Angela couldn’t stop herself from crying out as the stings of the lashes echoed through her aching sex, and continued in harsh, rapid strokes. The bunny sobbed, and struggled to regain some form of composure as the crop sang out along the insides of her legs over and over. 

Moira swatted Angela’s swollen clit with a few sharp thwaps of the crop when the blonde began to lower her bound wrists and shut her legs against the stings. Angela was reduced to a gasping, sniveling mess by the time the lashes finally subsided, and Moira dropped the crop to the floor, content with the bright red swell that now painted the canvas of Angela’s thighs. 

Moira knelt before Angela, and pressed her legs up and apart to pin them open wide against the floor. The red-head leaned forward to pepper Angela’s stinging thighs with delicate kisses. Angela mewled and squirmed when her Master began lapping at the blonde’s throbbing pussy, devouring every last bit of the juices collecting between her thighs. Angela bucked softly into Moira’s mouth as her head grew woozy with pleasure. 

Moira suckled at Angela’s clit for a long moment before digging her tongue between the blonde’s inviting folds. Her Master’s tongue stirred the bunny up, and quickly worked her toward the edge of climax. 

A low, rhythmic hum filled the room, and Moira’s pace slowly began to slack. Angela gasped as her near release started to recede, slowly tugging her back down from her high. The bunny ground her hips upward, trying desperately to keep herself pressed to the mouth that pulled away from her. 

Moira sat up, and smoothed back the curtain of red hair that had flopped in front of her eyes before digging through her pants pocket with a sense of urgency. 

Angela sobbed, and collapsed into a heaving pile on the rug. The bunny pulled her head up from the floor to gaze up at her Master with pleading eyes. 

Moira finally unearthed the humming object from her pocket, and Angela recognized the blinking, buzzing device as a cell phone. Moira turned her complete attention to the lighted screen of the object, and tapped out a lengthy reply to the notification before peering down at the pitiful little bunny puddled at her feet. 

Moira slipped the phone back into her pocket, and Angela caught the glimpse of something sinister flicker behind those mismatched eyes. Moira ran the back of her hand along her glistening mouth and chin to wipe away the dribbles of Angela’s slick before flashing her prey a crooked grin of all teeth and venom. Moira’s tongue lapped along the trail of Angela’s juices on her hand. 

“Seems we’ll have to finish this later, Acushla (Darling),” The Irish woman purred. 

Angela felt her heart sink, and a strangled whimper caught in her throat. Her Master bent down to gather the quivering bunny in her arms, and Angela melted into Moira’s chest as she was swiftly lifted off the floor and carried across the room. 

Moira stopped at the large metal kennel in the corner, and knelt down to delicately lay her pet inside. The red-head brushed comforting strokes over the blonde’s tangled locks, slicking back the golden rivulets that had fallen free from Angela’s ponytail. 

Moira whispered words of praise to her pet as she reached over to to grab a few items from atop a small wooden chest against the wall beside the cage. Moira opened up a fresh bottle of water, and held it out for Angela to drink. 

Moira pulled the bottle away after Angela had her fill, then opened up a box of Swiss chocolates. Moira placed a piece of chocolate between her teeth, and pressed her lips to Angela’s to guide the piece into her mouth. Moira fed Angela several chocolates this way, then poured out the rest of the box into a food dish for her. Angela mewled, and curled herself into a ball amidst the pile of fluffy blankets and pillows lining her cage. The bunny pulled her bound wrists tightly to her chest, and let out a sigh as her Master leaned into the kennel to pull a blanket over Angela’s bare shoulders. 

“Be a good girl while I'm gone, mo coinín peataí (my pet bunny)” Moira’s sultry voice purred into Angela’s ear. 

Angela swallowed a sob rising in her throat as her heart and her pussy ached. Moira laid soft kisses atop each of Angela’s eyelids, then placed one last kiss at the corner of Angela’s lips. 

Moira stood up, swung the door to the kennel closed, and turned to leave. Angela heard the staccato of her Master’s stilettos trail off, then disappear completely when Moira closed the door to the secret room behind her.


	2. Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela dozed off inside her cage. The bunny has no idea how long her Master has been gone.  
> Angela is awoken by the click of Moira’s stilettos entering the room, and coming closer.

_"Weak and worried I_  
_Shut my wild eyes_  
_And crumble to a pile_  
_Of dust and fertilize_

_Please, it's not okay_  
_Oh, can't you feel your dirty face_  
_Oh, don't it leave that filthy taste_  
_When you squeeze that life untamed_

_Take my hand and let us fall_  
_Play with me and pass the ball_

_I_  
_Breathe_  
_Air_  
_And sigh_  


_You. Can't. Breathe. Without me."_

“JDNT”- Glass Animals

__________

“I’m back, mo pheata,” 

Angela lifted her head at the sound of her Master’s voice drifting through the room. The bunny dug her way out from under her blanket, and pulled herself upright to kneel at the edge of the kennel. Moira stalked over to the metal cage to meet the blonde at the entrance, and knelt down. 

“Did you miss me?” Moira crooned, and unlatched the door to the cage. 

Angela’s eyes prickled with tears of joy at her Master’s return, and she wiggled her tail excitedly in response. “You’re such a good girl,” Moira praised as she reached through the opening to pet Angela on the head. Moira gathered Angela up into her arms, and lifted her out of the cage. Angela nuzzled her head under her Master’s chin, and relaxed with a relieved sigh against Moira’s chest. 

Moira carried Angela out of the room, through her office, and down the hall to the bathroom. Moira brought Angela to the side of the tub, and set her down. A bath had been drawn, and Angela watched as Moira threw in a few bath bombs that fizzled and swirled around in the water, leaving galactic swirls of glittery bubbles and fragrance in their wake. 

Moira carefully untied the panties from Angela’s wrists, then peeled off her lace bralette, stockings and mittens. Moira gently removed the bunny’s tail plug, headband, and collar, and cast everything into a pile on the floor. Angela felt the tangled mess of her hair fall to her shoulders as Moira freed it from the hair tie. 

Moira lifted her pet up, and lowered her down into the water. Angela let out a hum of pleasure as she sank into the frothy warmth, and relaxed against the smooth curve of the tub. Moira gently stroked Angela’s hair as she reached to pick up a washcloth from the side of the tub. Moira lathered up the cloth with a bit of Angela’s favorite body wash, and began to massage it over Angela’s skin. Moira worked the lather over every inch of Angela’s front, then pulled her forward to stand up in the tub. 

Angela’s legs were still shaky from not standing for several hours, and she leaned into her Master’s outstretched arm for support as Moira ran the washcloth over her back and thighs. Moira guided Angela back into the water, and squeezed the washcloth out over Angela’s head and shoulders to wet her hair. Her Master’s fingers carefully combed through the blonde’s tangles, and massaged shampoo into Angela’s scalp. Moira tilted Angela’s head back to rinse the lather from her hair, and then pulled Angela up from the tub to wrap her body in a fluffy, oversized towel. 

Angela sat on the edge of the tub while Moira towel-dried her hair, and brushed out the remaining tangles. When she had finished drying Angela, Moira cradled her into her arms, and carried her out of the bathroom. Angela wrapped her arms tightly around her Master’s neck, and began to nibble and lick playfully at Moira’s jawline. 

Moira’s lips curled into a grin and she leaned down to catch Angela’s mouth into a fiery kiss. They continued the kiss all the way down the hall as Moira made her way back through her office to their secret playroom. 

Moira finally pulled away to catch her breath, and drank in her pet’s expression. Angela’s cheeks had flushed a delicate shade of pink, and she gazed up at her Master through heavy-lidded eyes as she panted softly through parted lips. 

“ _Diabhal_ (damn),” Moira murmured and leaned in to catch Angela’s lips in her own again before leaning down to place Angela on the shag rug. 

“Lay down on your stomach, mo pheata,” Moira said with a kiss along Angela’s throat. 

Moira walked across the room as Angela laid down on the rug. Moira returned with a bottle of massage oil, and poured a liberal amount of oil into her hand. 

Moira warmed her hands with a few rubs, then began to smooth and massage the oil up Angela’s back slowly from hips to shoulders, and back down. Angela closed her eyes, and melted under Moira’s skilled hands as they moved from her back to work their way over her ass and thighs. 

Moira rubbed her thumbs in deep circles along the insides of Angela’s thighs, and leaned forward to lay a smooch upon each of Angela’s plump little buttcheeks. A small moan escaped Angela’s lips when Moira’s tongue suddenly licked a line up her inner thigh. 

“You may have whatever you like, Acushla,” Moira purred. 

Angela felt her face flush, and she spread her legs a bit, and lifted her hips. 

“Keep going...” Angela mewled, “Please.” 

Moira chuckled, and slid her tongue up the inside of Angela’s thigh, stopping right at the bend before biting trails back down. She repeated the action up Angela’s other thigh, and followed with a slow trail of her tongue up Angela’s slit. Moira licked along the outside of Angela’s folds before pressing her tongue between them. Moira wrapped an arm around Angela to lift her to her knees, and pressed her hot tongue into Angela’s entrance. 

Angela gasped as Moira lapped her tongue in and out of her. Moira let out a low hum into Angela’s mound, and plunged her tongue in deeper to stir her up. Angela moaned and leaned into Moira’s mouth as she spread her legs wider. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Moira’s voice was low, and her sultry Irish accent made Angela weak. 

“Y-yes, sir!” Angela chimed, and Moira slipped a finger into her entrance. Moira stroked inside Angela for a moment before slipping another finger between her folds with little resistance. 

“Ah! Moira...” Angela clenched her fists into the rug as Moira slowly worked in a third finger. Moira paused. 

“Are you okay, mo pheata?” Moira whispered as she placed kisses along Angela’s thigh. Angela nodded. 

“Sir, please...” Angela whimpered, “Fuck me!” 

Moira let out a guttural growl and pulled Angela’s hips back with force. 

“With pleasure,” Moira rasped, and began to slowly pump her fingers into Angela. 

Angela moaned, and rocked her hips back in time with Moira’s motions. Moira thrust her hips against her hand inside Angela, and leaned forward to press two fingers to the blonde’s lips. Angela curled her tongue around Moira’s fingers and suckled at them, welcoming them into her mouth. Moira pulled her fingers out of Angela’s mouth, and moved her slicked fingers down to rub circles into Angela’s clit as she continued to thrust with her other hand. Angela cried out and scrambled to brace herself as Moira stirred her up into a sopping mess. 

“Angela,” Moira hissed, “The face you’re making right now is fucking _exquisite_.” 

Angela’s eyes fluttered open to lock onto the lusty gaze of the flushed, ragged reflection of herself. The giant mirrored wall was just a few feet away, and gave a perfect side view of Angela with her face down, ass up, with Moira fucking her from behind. Angela shifted her eyes away from herself sheepishly, and peered up at the mirrored image of Moira grinning down at her; glaring through Angela, and devouring her with ravenous eyes. Angela’s arousal bloomed at the scene, and she buried her face into the carpet as Moira leaned into her and quickened her pace. 

Angela’s voice rang out in a high pitched wail as she felt the warmth in her core suddenly burst forth and overflow. Angela bucked her hips furiously to ride along with Moira’s hand as the red-head continued to ram into her while stroking Angela’s clit. Angela rode out the wave of her orgasm until her legs buckled from overstimulation. 

The blonde was reduced to a shuddering mess as she pulled herself along the rug to escape Moira’s hand still churning away at Angela’s twitching, drooling pussy. Moira hummed and wrapped an arm around Angela’s waist to pull her hips back. Moira leaned forward to lick a stripe up Angela’s ass, punctuating it with a bite before gradually sliding her fingers out of Angela. Angela whimpered and collapsed to the floor as her head spun from the pleasure that still clouded her mind. 

Moira ran her tongue along the length of her dripping fingers, and sucked Angela’s slick from them one-by-one. Moira leaned forward to lap at the juices puddled between Angela’s legs before trailing kisses up the blonde’s back. Angela let out a deep sigh, and curled up onto her side. Moira’s kisses grew rougher as they evolved into hungry bites along Angela’s shoulders and neck. 

Angela rolled onto her back to look up into Moira’s blackened eyes glistening with malice. Moira pressed her mouth to Angela’s parted lips, and slipped her tongue inside. Angela moaned into the kiss when she tasted herself on Moira’s tongue, and threw her arms around Moira’s neck to pull her in closer. 

Moira groaned low into Angela’s mouth, and wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist to pick her up off the floor. Angela wrapped her legs around Moira’s hips and continued sucking and biting at her mouth as Moira made her way over to the purple velvet throne. Moira flopped Angela down into the chair, and their lips finally parted as they both gasped for air. 

Moira wrapped a slender hand around Angela’s throat, and pressed her gently against the backrest. Angela’s breath rushed past her lips in a strangled moan. She grabbed onto Moira’s wrist, and leaned into the pressure of Moira’s hand. Angela tangled her other hand through Moira’s hair to pull her in closer as she felt her face redden, and her senses fade. Moira’s hand squeezed for just a moment before releasing her grip. Angela panted out Moira’s name as she tugged at her fiery locks. 

“Fuck, Ange,” Moira growled into the dip of Angela’s shoulder before sucking and biting her way down Angela’s pale chest, spattering bruises behind. 

Moira paused to swirl her tongue around each of Angela’s nipples, guiding them into stiff peaks before moving to continue her path downward. Moira knelt before the chair, and tugged Angela’s hips to the edge of the seat. Angela nestled lower into the chair, and threw her legs over Moira’s shoulders. 

Moira kissed and sucked along Angela’s soft stomach, and traced the lines of her hip bones with her tongue. Moira’s hands wandered up to cup each of Angela’s breasts as she teased at the blonde’s hardened nipples with her thumbs. Angela’s breath grew more labored as Moira continued to explore her body like she was seeing Angela bare for the first time. 

Angela slid down lower in the chair, and tightened her grip on Moira’s hair as her other hand reached to grab hold of Moira’s hand at her breast. 

“Moira, I...” Angela’s whispered in a husky moan, “I want your mouth,” 

Moira hummed with delight as her mouth curled into a crooked smirk. 

“With pleasure,” Moira nibbled along the inside of Angela’s thighs, and ran her flattened tongue slowly up Angela’s slit. 

Angela’s breath hitched, and she sank into the warmth of Moira’s tongue gliding through her folds. Moira leisurely lapped at Angela’s drooling pussy before making her way up to flick her tongue against Angela’s clit. Angela released her hold of Moira’s hand to wrap her arm around the back of the chair to brace herself as the blonde’s other hand stayed laced through Moira’s hair. Moira latched onto Angela’s clit, and sucked gently as her tongue swirled at a steady pace. Angela moaned, and began to buck her hips in time with Moira’s rhythm. Angela’s moans grew louder and more breathy as Moira’s motions gradually deepened. 

“Ah! Moira, I’m-” Angela panted. 

Moira let out a low moan at the sound of Angela’s desperation, and pulled her in closer. Angela cried out as Moira’s fingernails bit into her hips, and she tugged at Moira’s hair to hold her in place. 

“Moira! _Ah~_ Scheiße! (Fuck!)” Angela cried out as she came. Moira’s head was engulfed by Angela’s creamy thighs as the blonde clamped her legs shut and writhed against Moira’s mouth. Moira continued her rhythm as Angela rode out her orgasm, and began to ease up on Angela’s clit as Angela’s thighs loosened their hold on Moira’s face. 

Moira kissed and sucked along Angela’s folds as the blonde mewled and released her grip on Moira’s hair. Angela sighed, and began to relax into the chair as the heady feeling of her arousal began to dissipate. Moira buried her tongue in Angela’s pussy, and drank her nectar. Angela cried out and tried to crawl away from the overstimulation. Moira firmly grasped Angela’s hips, and locked her into place against her mouth. 

“Ah! Moira, _please_ -” Angela cried as she struggled to pull herself up in the armchair. 

Angela felt the hum of Moira’s chuckle as Moira replaced the tongue in Angela’s swollen slit with two fingers. Moira hooked her fingers forward, smashed her mouth against Angela’s clit, and milked out another orgasm from the blonde in no time as Angela screamed and writhed beneath her. Moira finally released her hold on Angela when the blonde squirmed and kicked her away. 

Angela moaned, and shuddered as Moira pulled her soaked fingers from inside her. Angela melted into Moira as Moira gently cradled Angela into her arms, and lifted her out of the chair. Moira sat down in her throne, and held Angela to her chest. Angela sighed, and rested her heated face against Moira’s throat. Moira pet Angela’s hair, and smoothed the stray tendrils of curls from Angela’s face as she diligently licked her fingers clean of Angela’s essence. Angela moved her hand up to trace along Moira’s collarbone peeking out from beneath the top button of her shirt. 

“You’re incredible, Acushla,” Moira praised as she kissed the top of Angela’s head before pulling Angela’s chin up into a deep, sloppy kiss. Angela moaned as she melted into the kiss, and drank up the taste of herself in Moira’s mouth. Angela repositioned herself to straddle Moira with her knees to either side of Moira’s thighs. The kiss broke when they pulled apart to gasp for air. Moira pressed her lips to Angela’s forehead for a moment, then ran her nails in soothing lines down Angela’s back. 

“Are you satisfied?” Moira purred. 

Angela kissed along Moira’s neck and unbuttoned her shirt, slipping her hands underneath, and ripped it open to press her lips to Moira’s collarbone. Angela sucked and nibbled over Moira’s chest as her hands wandered up Moira’s slender frame to thumb at her nipples. 

“Hmm... Not quite,” Angela chimed as she bit trails along Moira’s ribcage. 

Moira reached down to stop Angela from going further, and lifted the blonde’s chin up. Angela flicked her gaze up to stare into Moira’s stern eyes. 

“Angela,” Moira’s voice was low and breathy, “You know that I would do absolutely anything within my power to please you. What is it that you desire?” 

An impish grin lit up Angela’s face as she reached down to unbutton Moira’s pants, and tugged them open. 

“I want _you_ to wear the collar next time,” Angela purred before ripping Moira’s pants and underwear down to her knees in a sudden, forceful motion. 

Angela sank to the floor, and guided Moira’s pants the rest of the way down her legs as the blonde trailed bites and kisses along the insides of Moira’s thighs. Angela ripped Moira’s pants off, and tossed them to the side before sliding to kneel between Moira’s legs as the red-head moved her hips forward, and sank back into her throne. 

“As you wish,” Moira simpered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I really enjoyed writing this, and hope to maybe write some more Moicy smut some day...  
> Maybe not quite so long next time. Ahh...
> 
> And in case anyone was curious as to what Moira was up to while Angela was locked up...  
> That bitch just went to catch up on the latest episode of some anime that Angela refuses to watch with her.  
> Skipping the beginning and end theme, standard time wasted watching one episode would be approximately 20 minutes.  
> Moira kept an eye on Angela the whole time via phone app synced with cameras set up in her playroom.  
> She freshened up, changed her clothes, ran a bath...  
> Moira was only gone for, like, 25-30 minutes tops.  
> Just long enough for Angela to drift off to sleep.


End file.
